Yu-Gi-Oh! K
by TheFoolMakoto
Summary: In the midst of a corrupt society, a young man takes up the identity of the mysterious thief and Duelist, "Kaitou Shounen". Aspiring to reveal to evil in this world, he begins his adventure. The true Duel begins at midnight...
**Yu-Gi-Oh! K**

 **Night 01: Entrance at Midnight**

 **(04/13/20XX)**

"Pretty sure Professor should be here by now," a figure said as they sat on the ledge of a tall building. "It's just about time for me to head in. Maybe I should start without-"

"I'd strongly advise against that," a second, somewhat female voice cut in as a person walked up behind the figure.

"Took ya long enough, Professor," the figure said as he stood up from the ledge and turned to face the person dubbed "Professor".

"You're still sticking with those stupid nicknames?" "Professor" groaned as they pulled out a flashlight a pointed at the now standing person, now revealed to be a young man about 16 years old in a black and dark gray outfit donning a light gray cape, blue gloves, black & gray boots, and a silver mask. Atop his head was a small gray top hat with a yellow stripe. Beneath the top hat is messy dark red and cyan hair, with a strangely crescent moon-shaped fringe in the center of his head.

"Well, we can't go around using our real names. It's called a secret identity for a reason." the boy says as he swipes the flashlight from the person and points back at them. "It's the least I can do, seeing as you're always in your regular clothes." The person dubbed "Professor" is revealed to be a girl, roughly the same age as the young man. Her hair is a bright shade of green with purple bangs going down just past her shoulders. She is dressed in dark blue blouse, a red tie, and all black skirt, stockings and boots. Seemingly the origin of the name "Professor", she also seems to be wearing a white lab coat, which she keeps her hands in.

"Whatever. I'll leave the flashy outfits to you," Professor says with a sigh as she grabs the flashlight back and clicks it off. She starts walking towards the edge where the boy was sitting, pulling out pair of binoculars from her coat pocket and pointing them towards a building nearby.

"So, what took you so long?"

"There was a bit of problem with our "asset", so I had to go deal with it."

"What kind of problem?"

"It was a "you don't need to know" kind of problem," Professor shot back with an annoyed tone.

"If you say so."

"In any case, we're ready to set things in motion. Are you ready to head out?"

"I don't know, I've been sitting here for about three hours now. I think I might need another seven just to get ready to get ready," the boy said with an obvious tone of sarcasm in his voice. "After all, I- oof." His snarky comment is cut off by Professor forcefully shoving a large file into his gut.

"Don't be a smartass. Let me know when you make it in and I'll guide you from there," she says as she walks away from the boy, only to stop after a few steps. "And Kai?"

"Yeah?" the boy groans.

"Be careful," Professor said with slight worry in her voice as she walked towards the door leading to the lower floor. Looking at where Professor previously was, the boy smiles to himself then stuffs the file into his shirt. Walking towards the edge where he was previously sitting, he sets his sights on the building Professor was scoping out earlier.

"Alright," he says, taking a deep breath. He closes his eyes, as if to strengthen his resolve. Leaning forward, closer over the edge, he suddenly opens his eyes. "Showtime!" he shouts, and leaps from the building, the sound of wings flapping being heard below.

In a large building in the center of a city, bright lights can be seen shining down on hundreds of people in what seems to be a grande party in a ballroom outfitted with a large stage. The attendees of the party all seem to be high class citizens with a low portion of them appearing to be rather shady-looking individuals. Surrounding them are a few men in white suits, seemingly acting as security. The party is lively with people mingling about everywhere, though the energy of the party marginally decreases as attention is drawn to a gray-haired, bearded man in a blue suit standing on the stage tapping a microphone. He begins speaking in a deep, almost monotone voice.

"I'd like to thank everyone for attending tonight's event. It is my honor to-" His speech goes on this typical manor until halfway through, one of the men in white suits stops him to whisper something in his ear. "What is it?" the man asks irritatedly.

"Sir, there's been a…*whisper**whisper**whisper*"

"What? Right now?" The security guard nods. "Then go deal with it!" The man whispered while somewhat shouting. The security guard nodded again then proceeded to run off with 2 other security guards towards the stairs leading to the lower floors.

"My apologies for that slight interruption. In any case, let the night continue on!" The man's statement was followed by rounds of applause and cheering.

Meanwhile, on the lower floors, which had all of the lights shut off, slight whispering can be heard.

"Okay, where to next?" Wandering around the floors was the masked boy from before, who had seemingly made his way into the building after his grand leap. He had his hand up to the side of his head, muffling the sound coming from his earpiece.

"Go down the next hallway, then take a right. The door should be on your left just a few feet ahead." The voice coming from the earpice was that of Professor.

"Got it. Alright, I'm just about there. We should go silent for now. I'll let you know if the situation changes."

"Understood, over and out." There was a slight click from his earpiece as the two ended their conversation.

' _She says she's just here for the ride, but she's always getting into character.'_ The boy thought as he reached the aforementioned door and leaned down to the keyhole. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange shaped key and placed into the hole. _'Let's hope that info was spot on.'_ He turned it left and right a few times until *click*. "Jackpot!" He whispered rather loudly. Carefully pushing the door open, he slowly creeps into the room, leaving the door open behind him. He takes a look around before turning his attention towards the curtainless window, shining moonlight on the entire room. After taking a few moments to admire the sight, he makes his way towards one of the tables placed in the center of the room and begins feeling around for something underneath it. He soon finds what he was apparently looking for as his expression changes to a giant grin. "Found ya! Now all I have to do is-"

"I'm afraid that's as far as you'll be going." A gruff voice cut in as the lights in the room were switched on. The boy turned around and to his surprise, three men in white suits were standing at the door he had just came through. The men consisted of a bald man, the same one who spoke to the gray haired man earlier, and two black, greasy haired men. One his donning a smirk and the other, an angry scowl.

"Huh. You know, I could've sworn there weren't supposed to be any guards on this floor. Just on the top and bottoms ones." The boy spoke nonchalantly and looked at the three men with a confused face.

"That was true, up until you're little "entrance" a few minutes ago," the scowling guard retorted, irritation in his voice. "After that, our employer had us spread out all over the building. Your chances of getting just hit absolute zero, kid."

"Yeah, you should just come with us so you can be dealt with properly," The smirking guard chimed in.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess you've left me with no options left, " the boy calmly responded as he walked towards the three men, slowly raising his hands in the air. His walking is cut short by a sudden loud sound of whirling electricity coming from outside of the room. The three guards turn around towards the direction of the noise.

"Wha-What the hell was that?" The scowling guard shouted out in surprise.

"That'd be my cue to leave," the boy happily shouted as he flapped his cape to the side, completely covering up the window behind him and obscuring the moonlight coming into the room. In that same moment, the lights in the building go out and screams of panic and concern can be heard coming from the top floor. The room had now become pitch black.

"What?" the bald guard shouts out, having his vision completely obscured in the dark. When the moonlight begins shining through the window again, the boy is seen leaping over the three men and bolting out of the door.

"Damn! After him!" the first guard shouts as the three guards run after the boy.

Seemingly far away from the three guards, the boy turns on his earpiece as he runs up a flight of stairs.

"Hey, you there?"

"I got the signal, and I read you loud and clear," Professor quickly responded on the other end. "I've also got your location on-screen. Head up to the rendezvous point and your ride should be there in a few minutes. Make sure no one follows you."

"You still haven't explained that "ride" thing, " the boy said, slightly running out of breath. "How am I supposed to know- and, she hung up on me," he disappointedly said as he reached the top of the door leading to the roof. "Guess I'll find out once I get out there." He opened the door to the roof, closed it behind him, and walked over to the edge of the building. Looking over the edge, he closes his eyes and begins to speak. "You guys must get paid pretty well to be this persistent."

"It's well enough, but that doesn't matter right now," one of the guards speaks out from the shadows as he and the two men from before walk towards the boy. "You've run out of options kid." the guard says as he and the other two press a button on the devices on their wrists, causing a strange looking, black ring to appear around each of them. It appears to function as a Duel Disk-like device.

"So that's how it is, huh? Alright then, guess since it's come to this…" The boy raises his hand to the sky, then places his hand on his mask. After a slight flash, a ring appears around him as well, though his is colored in a similar manner to hit outfit. "Though three on one doesn't seem all that fair, I guess you guys will survive a turn or so."

"Cocky brat!" the still scowling guards shouts out in anger. "You'll be sorry when we're through with you!

"Well then, how about we make things a bit more interesting. How about you three take your turns, then I'll take mine? I'll stick to the standard 4000, and each of you can have your own."

"Kid's suicidal," the scowling guard says to the other two. "But if he's got a deathwish, I'm willing to fulfill it!"

"Hm. Very well then." The bald guard calmly speaks as he and the other three insert a box-like device into the front area of their ring devices. The boy does the same. "But remember this kid; you asked for it."

The four of them grabbed the fives cards spat out of the box-like devices, making their opening hand. After a moment of silence, all of them shout out:

" _DUEL"_

The scowling man was the first to speak. "I'll take first move!" Looking at his hand, his scowl turned into a demonic smile. "Heh, you're finished kid. I'll activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" As the man placed the card in a slot underneath the ring around him, a large, spiraling violet portal appears on the ground between the four individuals. "This allows me to perform a Fusion Summon using any monster from my hand or field!" Saying so, he revealed three cards in his hand. "I fuse my Carbon Guard, Heat Guard, and Pressure Guard!" As he began to chant, the three cards turned into beams of energy and flew into the portal below. "Protectors forged in the heart of the earth, become one in the violet spiral and protect me with everything you've got! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the strongest defender! Diamond Guard!" The portal shoots up a large pillar of light and from it appears a large golem-like figure whose body is entirely made of diamonds. It's large body comes crashing down from the sky as it roars and strikes a defending pose as its "eyes" on its head glow deep red.

 **Diamond Guard: Level 8 - EARTH - Rock - Fusion - ATK 1000 - DEF 2000 (DEF Position)**

"Wow, a Fusion on the first turn. Honestly, not bad," the boy said genuinely giving praise.

"It's more than "not bad", it's the best!" the scowling guard retorted. "And it's about to get even better! I activate the effect of my Diamond Guard! At the cost of sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can increase his Defense Points by 1000!" As the man slid the card into the middle portion of his ring device, Diamond Guard grew in size, gaining a few spike-shaped diamonds around its body.

 **Diamond Guard DEF: 3000**

"And with that, I end my turn."

"Guess that makes it my turn then, I draw!" the smirking guard said as he pulled a card from the left side of his ring device. "Hehehe, guess I'll follow suit as well. I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" Once more, the violet-colored portal appeared on the ground. "I'll all also be fusing together my Carbon, Heat, and Pressure Guards. Protectors forged in the earth, become one in the violet spiral and protect what you must! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, my best defender! Diamond Guard!" Just as he finished, another Diamond Guard appeared from above, striking the same pose as the previously summoned one. "I'll also use his effect, dropping one card from my hand to give him a Defense Point boost of 1000!" The second Diamond Guard gained the same spikes as the first one.

 **Diamond Guard (2) DEF: 3000 (DEF Position)**

"I'll end it there." The boy stayed silent this time.

"Then it's my turn, Draw!" The bald man held out the drawn card in front of his face. "Bad move, setting the turn order like that, kid. I activate my own Polymerization!" The violet portal appeared again. "I fuse my Carbon, Heat, and Pressure Guards together! Fusion Summon!" Skipping the chant, the man slapped the purple-colored card onto his ring device. "Diamond Guard!" A third one fell from the sky, following the same pose as the other two. "And I'll use his effect!" Sliding a card into middle part of his ring device, revealed to be "Fusion Sage", the bald guard's Diamond Guard took on the same aura and gained the same spikes as the other two.

 **Diamond Guard (3) DEF: 3000 (DEF Position)**

"And with that, my turn is over. Your move, kid."

"What a sight. Three turns, three Fusion Summons, all the same monster. You must be getting paid pretty well to be this persistent _and_ this uncreative…" The boy snarkily spat out.

"Uncreative? Maybe. Effective? Definitely. You won't be getting past this wall of defense. Any monster you try and send at our Diamond Guards will just be destroyed by its effect, let alone the fact that they can't be destroyed by battle. You've got no chance of winning."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." The boy said, giving a devious smile. "It's my turn! Draw!" He immediately placed the drawn card onto his ring device. "I Summon out my Phantom HERO Sly Kidd!" A small portal appeared from behind the boy. From it, a small, child-like figure with silver hair appeared donning a black mask covering the upper part of its face, dressed in a dark blue and black suit and a red tie. Turning back towards the portal, it reached in and pulled out a similarly colored top hat and and black cane with a silver top. He places the hat on his head, spinning the cane around and pointing it towards the three opponents.

 **Phantom HERO Sky Kidd: Level 3 - DARK - Warrior - ATK 1200 - DEF 1000 (ATK Position)**

""Ha! What, you think a little runt like that is gonna help you against our Diamond Guards? Not a chance." The scowling man said, laughing at the newly summoned monster.

"In a way, yes, though he'll be dealing with one of you first. But to do that, he'll need a change in attire. I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Phantom Disguise!" He places the card in a slot underneath his ring device. "With this card, I can select a Level 4 or lower Phantom HERO monster I control, and give them a bit of costume change." The view of Sly Kidd was covered by a red curtain, as sounds of changing clothes can be heard. "And with that change, my Sly Kidd will be able to attack directly this turn!"

"What!?" The scowling guard shouted back. When the curtain pulled back, Sly Kid's outfit had changed to a suit identical to that of the three men, though he still donned his top hat, which had turned white.

"Now, Sly Kidd! Attack Mr. Baldy! Sly Strike!" Sly Kidd nodded towards the boy and leaped over the three Diamond Guards towards the bald guard. He turned his cane downward and crashed down, landing a hit in the face on the man.

 **Bald Guard: 2800 LP**

"You'll pay for that, you brat! You and your damned Kidd!" The scowling man retorts in anger at his partner's received damage.

"Sorry, but disguises weren't for long term, so my friend here will be taking his leave. Since he inflicted damage to you, my Sly Kidd returns to my hand, and in his place, I can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower Phantom HERO from my hand! So come on out, my Phantom HERO Cloak Kidd!" Another portal appeared, this time another child-like figure completely covered in a pitch-black cloak, obscuring his face. Donning a black top hat and white gloves, he lands on the ground and slouches over with an elongated sigh.

 **Phantom HERO Cloak Kidd: Level 4 - DARK - Warrior - ATK 1600 - DEF 900 (ATK Position)**

"And since he was Special Summoned, my Cloak Kidd's effect activates, allowing me to draw and reveal 1 card. If that card happens to be another Phantom HERO monster, I get an extra effect based on that monster's Level.

"What do you mean "extra effect"? The smirking guard asks.

"You'll see soon enough. Now then, draw!" The boy looked at the card, then turned it towards the three men.

"It's a Level 4," the bald guard calmly responds.

"Precisely! Now, since it's a Level 4, I can Special Summon it. Go, Phantom HERO Mask Kidd!" From a portal, a young masked boy dressed in a white suit with a black tie appeared. Like the other two HEROes, it's donning a top hat, though this one's is white, and a mask. Unlike the other two, this one's mask is white with red lines where the eye holes would be and covers its entire face. He lands on the ground, his white cape flapping, and gives a childish snicker.

 **Phantom HERO Mask Kidd: Level 4 - DARK - Warrior - ATK 1400 - DEF 600 (ATK Position)**

"Another runt?" The scowling guard spits out in fury. "Heh, doesn't matter though. You've already used up your Phantom Disguise and neither of those two will be able to do anything!"

"That may be true now, but-" The boy's speech is cut off by the static coming from his earpiece.

"You need to hurry up. There's a few more guards trying to make their way up there. I can't keep the power off for much longer. Over and out," Professor spat out over the radio before going quiet again.

The boy sighed, both at the revelation of his situation and the interruption of his act. "Now you tell me…"

"What was that?" the smirking guard questioned.

The boy shakes off the thought. "I said, now that you've shown me your skills, I'll show you a bit of my own. For starters, I activate the effect of my Mask Kidd! Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can target 1 Special Summoned monster on the field and negate its effects until my next Standby Phase! So I think I'll be picking your Diamond Guard, Mr. Baldy." Mask Kidd chuckled a bit before grabbing its mask and leaping towards the bald guard's Diamond Guard. He rips the mask off of his face, and slams it onto the face of Diamond Guard. As a result, its spikes retract into its body and it loses its glowing aura. When Mask Kidd lands back on the ground, his face is shown to have an identical mask still on his face.

 **Diamond Guard (3) DEF: 2000**

The bald guard remains silent despite this, only slightly changing his gaze to that of slight irritation.

"And since we seem to be running short on time, I think I'll have to finish things up quickly. From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Midnight Fusion!" Once more, the violet portal appeared on the ground. "With this, I can Fusion Summon a Phantom HERO Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck!"

"What!?" All three guards shouted out in shock, including the bald guard who had remained calm up until the point.

"The one's I'll be fusing together will be the Mask Kidd on my field and the Sly Kidd in my hand!" Responding to hearing their names, Mask Kidd stands up straight and turns toward the boy while a ghost-like version of Sly Kidd appears next to him. The two turn into beams of energy and shoot out towards the spiraling portal. "Masked warrior and devilish child! Become one in the hour of midnight and descend now! Fusion Summon!" As the boy chanted, a white light began spinning around the edge of his ring device. "Phantom HERO Silence Joker!" As he slapped the card onto his ring device, a purple pillar of light came out from the violet portal. As the light dissipated, a tall, slender figure, dressed in a pitch-black suit with a white and purple trim. Like those before him, he donned a top hat, though his was slightly taller and was purple in color with a black stripe. As he descended to the ground, his black cape flapped in the wind. He clapped his hands together and almost magically, a silver cane-like sword appeared from his hands.

 **Phantom HERO Silence Joker: Level 7 - DARK - Warrior - Fusion - ATK 2600 - DEF 1200 (ATK Position)**

"This kid can Fusion Summon!?" The smirking guard manages to speak in his shock.

"Who the hell is this guy?" The scowling guard growls as he speaks.

"Hehe. I'm glad you asked." The boy turns his back towards the three men. _'I know she said I gotta hurry, but I just can't pass up a chance like this!'_ "Ahem. I am the noble hero who follows those who live under evil. The one who stops corruption at its core! The masked thief who appears at the stroke of midnight!" He turns around to face the three, his cape flapping as he moves. "The one and only, _Kaitou Shounen!"_

The three guards look on in confusion at the announcement their opponent has made.

"Well, you all seem surprised, so I'll just keep it simple. You can call me "Kai".

"Is this a joke?" The smirking guard says, somewhat losing his smirking expression.

"In any case, it's time to end this! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Phantom Attack! With this card, 1 Special Summoned Phantom HERO I control can attack all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls, so of course I'll be choosing my Silence Joker!" Silence Joker is filled with energy, which he redirects with both of his arms towards to spots on the ground. From those spots arise 2 ghost-like figures of Silence Joker appear.

"Is this guy screwing with us? Even after Fusion Summoning, that Joker can't get over to of our Diamond Guards!" The angry guard points out.

"Yeah, even if he's able to destroy one of them, the other two will still be standing. We can hold em' off until the others get here!" The smirking guard chimes in.

"Hate to tell ya, but my Silence Joker can't be destroyed by card effects! Not only that, but I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 other monster on the field whose effects are currently negated, say Mr. Baldy's Diamond Guard, and until the End Phase, Silence Joker gains that effect!"

"What!?" the smirking and scowling guards shout in surprise, while the bald guard remains calm. The real Silence Joker removes his hat and points it towards one of the Diamond Guards, causing a vacuum to form from inside the hat. The shadow of Diamond Guard is seemingly sucked into the hat as Silence Joker returns it to his head. With a smirk on his face, his mask turns to a red similar to the "eye" color of Diamond Guard.

"Alright Silence Joker, time to deal with them. Attack all three of their Diamond Guards! Silent End!" Silence Joker and his ghost-like clones jump towards all three Diamond Guards, landing a direct hit in the center of the heads of all three monsters. The swords manage to break through the diamonds, causing them to crack. There is a slight backblast from attacks on two of the Diamond Guards, and "Kai" receives some of it as damage.

" **Kaitou Shounen": 3200 LP**

Silence Joker returns to "Kai's" side of the field while his clones fade away. The three Diamond Guards shatter and turn to dust on the ground.

"Damn you" The scowling guard spits out, shaking with anger.

"Oh, and seeing your precious Diamond Guards were destroyed, their effects should take place right about now."

"It seems you knew about the last ability of our Diamond Guards…" the bald man finally chimes in. "Whenever a Diamond Guard is destroyed, its controller takes damage equal to its Defense on the field."

"Pre~ciseley. And seeing as you all lost yours,it seem you'll be taking quite a bit of damage!" The dust from the destroyed monsters is picked up by the wind and spiraled around in a large gale. It strikes all of the guards, causing them to cringe in pain.

 **Bald Guard: 800 LP**

 **Scowling Guard: 1000 LP**

 **Smirking Guard: 1000 LP**

"How? How did he manage to take out all three of our monsters? The smirking guard says as he grabs crouches in pain.

"That brat's gonna pay!" The scowling guard responds.

"Sorry, but this Duel's over! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, De-Fusion!" The violet portal appeared again, though this time, it is spiraling in reverse. "This card allows me to return 1 Fusion Monster to the Extra Deck, then if I've got all of its materials in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon them back to my field, so come on back!" Silence Joker removes his hat and bows towards the three guards before being turned back into energy and going into the portal. "Phantom HEROes Sly Kidd and Mask Kidd!" Jumping out of the violet portal is Sly Kidd and Mask Kidd who leap to Cloak Kidd's side. "Looks like this is the end. Sly Kidd! Mask Kidd! Cloak Kidd! Attack the three guards directly!" The three heroes jump high into the sky, and set their sights on each of the guards. They all crash downward onto each of their targets, dealing damage in the process. The three guards are knocked down and out in the process, their ring devices fading away.

 **Bald Guard: 0 LP**

 **Scowling Guard: 0 LP**

 **Smirking Guard: 0 LP**

 **Winner: "Kaitou Shounen"**

"Well, now that that's over, I should-" Once again, "Kai's" speech is cut off by the door to the lower floors being slammed open and a large group of men in white suits emerging from the door.

"Don't move!" One of the men shouts out as he points at "Kai". "You're surrounded and there's no way out!"

Kai looks around at the men in front of him and the area around him. He takes a few steps backward towards the edge of the roof and begins raising his hands towards his head.

"I said don't move!" The main shouted again, to no avail. Finally reaching the very edge of the roof, "Kai" puts his hands to his side. His expression changes to a devious smirk as he whispers to himself.

"...Showtime." He whispers, as he leans backwards, falling off the edge of the building.

 **Night 01: END**

* * *

 **Post Notes:**

Despite all of this build up for a different kind of story, this is indeed a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. There are cards, duels, and things typical of a YGO story. Though it's not a "typical" YGO story.

This is somewhat post Arc-V, though there are no "real" references to previous series.

In later chapters, some fan-made Summons will be appearing. When that happens, I will explain how they work in another not.

This is my second attempt at a (written) YGO story, and I hope to continue with this. Despite my overly-descriptive way of writing, I hope someone will enjoy this.

This series is heavily inspired by phantom thief-like characters/series such as Kaito Kid, Mysterious Joker, and Persona 5, among other things.

Some character designs (that have been described) may change...maybe…

The Duel Disk-like device here is called a "D-Ring", which is essentially a combination of a Duel Coat, the Solid Matter Duel Disks in Arc-V, and the Three Pure Nobles Duel Disk form 5D's.

Usage of Japanese may occur, though it will be minimal (primary things like honorifics, and references to meaning behind words, such as the protagonist calling himself "Kaitou Shounen".)

The characters are speaking English. Just thought I'd point that out.

There's a reason the girl is called "Professor" outside of the lab coat, though that'll come later.

Many thanks to ( u/2183919/Vile-EXE) for the formatting style for the Duels & Cards.

* * *

 **Fan-Cards:**

 **Diamond Guard**

Level 8 EARTH

Rock/Fusion

ATK: 1000 DEF 2000

"Carbon Guard" + "Heat Guard" + "Pressure Guard"

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; this card gains 1000 DEF. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled an opponent's monster and wasn't destroyed by battle; destroy the monster this card battled. If this card you control is destroyed, you take damage equal to this card's DEF on the field.

Carbon Guard, Heat Guard, & Pressure Guard were all Normal Monsters.

 **Phantom HERO Sly Kidd**

Level 3 DARK

Warrior

ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000

When this card inflict Battle Damage to your opponent: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Phantom HERO" monster, except "Phantom HERO Sly Kidd, from your hand in face-up Attack Position, then return this card to your hand.

 **Phantom HERO Cloak Kidd**

Level 4 DARK

Warrior

ATK: 1600 DEF: 900

If this card is Special Summoned: You can draw 1 card and reveal it, then if it is a "Phantom HERO" monster, apply an appropriate effect based on the Level of that monster.

● Level 4 or lower: You can Special Summon that card in face-up Defense Position.

● Level 5 or 6: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

● Level 7 or higher: Until the End Phase, double this card's original ATK and DEF.

You can only use this effect of "Phantom HERO Cloak Kidd" once per turn.

 **Phantom HERO Masked Kidd**

Level 4 DARK

Warrior

ATK: 1400 DEF: 600

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; until your next Standby Phase, negate the effects of that target.

 **Phantom HERO Silence Joker**

Level 7 DARK

Warrior/Fusion

ATK: 2600 DEF: 12002

"Phantom HERO" monsters

Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field whose effects are negated; until the End Phase, this card gains the effects of that target.

 **Phantom Disguise**

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Phantom HERO" monster you control; this turn that monster can attack your opponent directly. If this card you control is sent to the Graveyard; add 1 Level 5 or higher "Phantom HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Midnight Fusion**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Fusion Summon 1 "Phantom HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Phantom HERO" Extra Deck Card from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. You can only use 1 "Midnight Fusion" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

 **Phantom Attack**

Quick-Play Spell Card

Target 1 Special Summoned "Phantom HERO" monster you control; this turn, that target can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each.


End file.
